Primal
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Riley takes a drug that destroys what's human inside him and Huey can find only one way to save him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I don't own any of these characters. However, the idea behind this story is one hundred and more percent mine, so back the hell off. I'm quite proud of this one, so if you wanna do anything based off this, you better get my permission. Got it? Good.

Sorry to be so harsh. But, yeah, that's how important this story is to me.

Okay. This is my first story in the Boondocks category. I don't know what's acceptable with this genre but I don't really care. I'll just be straight with you guys. This story involves slash, rape, gay rape, incest, incestic rape, and other colorful themes. You don't think you can handle it, don't read it.

As an extra reminder: the drug featured does NOT exist, if anyone thinks it does. I don't think a drug like this exists, as a matter of fact. But, whatever.

If you like what you read, reviews are welcomed. Thanks.

I dedicate this story to my sister, **Kira Kei Jinx**. And now, I give you my nympho story. ( And yes, I know nympho actually refers to women. DEAL with it.)

Enjoy. Love, Sai-Chan.

* * *

The music was rattling the windows and cars on the streets were bouncing as Riley snuck out the front door as he had for the past few years. He snaked his way along the cars parked every which way and ducked into the giant house across the street. People were crushed together, all talking loudly and drinking bright green liquor. Some of them knew him, others didn't, but they all punched his shoulder and a few gave him red glasses full of the mixture called the Incredible Hulk. Although he'd never been fond of alcohol, he drank it and high fived the people who gave it to him. His head began to swim and he laughed as he was pushed against the wall by a women with a heart tattooed on her left shoulder.

" You a cutie, you know that, Lil Esco?" she breathed out, squishing her breasts into his arm. He beamed and kissed her gently on the lips. Her body heaved as she giggled and flipped his hat up and out of his eyes, " My name's Candi. Come find me when you're a bit older, baby,"

" Aw, c'mon, bitch. I old nuff!" he protested, grabbing her arm as she turned to leave. Candi just flipped her blond hair in his face and jerked out of his grip, casting one last look at him. He glared, fixing his cap, " Damn ho. Doesn't know what she missin',"

With that, Riley marched off in a different direction, anger pulsing through his body. Even though he thought he could've scored with Candi, he knew few of the girls there would even kiss him. He was a mere fifteen and had yet to really establish himself as anything more then Thugnificent's next door neighbor and a bit of a lackey. Although he'd been attending the parties since he was eight and had been hitting the scene hard since age thirteen, he still hadn't gotten any of the action he wanted. His brother often told him it was because he still had a child's face, but he didn't believe that. Besides, he told himself, if that was it, hadn't he proven himself to be an adult worthy of bitches and such by how many drugs and stunts he pulled regularly at said parties? He was sure he had. Yet, the women clung to those posers and talked about all the naughty things they were going to do to them when they got enough diamonds.

To be honest, Riley just didn't know what else he had to do to earn himself a thug rep. But he was starting to get desperate. All he wanted was to be wanted by those whores. What did he have to do?

As he tried to think of a way to prove himself, he noticed the host of the party waving him over. Perking up, Riley jogged over to Thugnificent. Surrounding the rapper were curvy, drunk women all gasping and licking his throat. The other rappers of Lethal Injection were nowhere to be seen, so he was practically getting a private audience with one of his idols. A large smile crossed his face before he forced it away and greeted the man.

" Riley! Nigga, c'mere," he pulled him over by his shirt. The younger boy dropped down next to a woman who hugged him around the neck, " Ya look fucked. Wuzz up?"

" Uh... Uh, y'know, ho's bein' stupid an' whatever, knaamean?" he answered, attempting to shrug it off. The girls breathed in unison and slithered around on the couch. His eyes followed their bodies until Thugnificent pushed his hand into the boy's chest. He held up a vile with a liquid that was almost white inside it. Riley's eyes watched it as it swirled, " Wuzz that, dawg?"

" Dis P-Ice, nigga! Dis the new shit, muthafucker! This fix yer bitches problem! Here ya go," he shoved the vile into the other's hand and smiled as though he was in a daze. Riley turned it over and over in his hand, raising up his head as if waiting for more of an explanation. Thugnificent frowned, " Well, go on, nigga! Wha' chu waitin' fer! Take it!"

" What's it do?"

" Hell if I know, dawg! It's that new! Now take it, bitch!" he uncapped the vile and handed it back.

Riley looked from the liquid to the crowd dancing and laughing to Thugnificent with his nodding grin. Somewhere deep inside, he knew he shouldn't touch this experimental drug. After all, he had no idea what it could do or what the side effects could be. However, as he glanced around, he realized that this was the only way to be accepted by these people. He either acted tough enough to try out a new drug on the market or he would forever be too young for them. He'd never fit in and never be able to live the life he wanted. Thus, he put the icy cold vile to his lips and closed his eyes. There was a moment when he wanted to run, run home to his sleeping Granddad and his reading older brother. There was a moment when he heard Huey's voice yelling that if these people truly cared about him, they wouldn't do this to him. There was a moment when he almost put it down and left and acted maturely. Instead, he took a deep breath and swallowed the entire drug in one gulp.

At first, there was only a rush of heat throughout his body. Then Riley felt hands crawling up his back and his vision tilted, swirled, changed colors. His heart raced, his brain filled up with a screaming sensation and he felt his body moving although he couldn't think of where he was going. He could see his feelings and they were rage, rage, rage, rage. The world was a blur of red and blood and he bathed in it, a sound so unfamiliar echoing from his mouth and burning his throat. Fire from Hell licked at his body, melting his skin off as he tore chunks of it out and roared with anger.

His body heaved, convulsed, and he shuddered as he felt the world set on fire. Bodies liquified around him and he stared in horror as they twisted and fell in globs to the ground. Fear washed over him in wave after wave as his vision went blue, then purple, then black. His breath seared his throat and he felt his back breaking. His fingers tore his shirts off, ripped at the ground, and began to bleed. He never felt the pain as he jerked forward. A pulsing racked his brain and he grabbed at his face as he bellowed like a wounded animal and felt hands gripping his throat. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't see, he couldn't move. The world was crashing down around him and he couldn't escape. And the pounding made his brain bleed and it dripped down from his mouth as he bashed his skull into the solid air as he tried to run from the shards of sky that were cutting him into pieces. His head was spilt open and sight came back in the form of broken glass. He saw her and he screamed incoherently as he slammed her body into the ground. He had to release the heat, the fire, or the world would splatter him and he would choke and he would choke and he would choke and he needed this and he wanted this and he needed this and he needed this and he needed this body to feed him or else he'd starve and he'd die and he needed this like this now and now and now.

He tore her flesh off, her clothes off, and yanked his pants down. The fire was building. He shoved himself inside her as she shrieked and dug her nails into the ground. His hands found her neck and held her at bay as his hips thrust himself deeper and deeper inside her. He felt heat leaking out of her but he continued. Her face turned colors, her eyes rolling around like crazy. Noise rose up in towers around him as he felt the heat rushing out of him and into her to kill her like the whore she was. He hollered with pleasure and fear as the noise shattered and poured over him like nails. They pierced his skin and he fell to the ground, withering in agony. He coughed and choked and saw a heart on her shoulder as they both died and the world turned white and he breathed his last, unable to think of anything but how wonderful he felt and how he couldn't wait to wake up.

* * *

Morning came with a red haze. Huey rolled his eyes as he walked past all the drunks and cars that littered his front yard. He knew his grandfather would be in a fit when he woke up and saw the destruction. That wasn't exactly something he wanted to face alone, so he'd gotten up early to make sure Riley was there to face the music with him. Like usual, however, he'd found his brother's bed empty and figured out pretty quickly that he was over at Thugnificent's, probably high off his ass on drugs. Nevertheless, the teen went over and pushed the door open. People were scattered everywhere and the place reeked of booze and sex. Covering his face with his shirt, he stepped over body after body until he saw a small figure that had to be his brother.

Riley was quivering badly, hands gripping the floor in an attempt to pull himself towards the light of the window. His eyes were staring blankly at the opposing wall, so bloodshot they glowed red. He gasped and tried to speak, making sick choking sounds. When Huey stood over him, his head slowly moved towards the shadow and tears ran down his face as he shivered. Spit and blood ran down his chin and there were bruises all over his skin. His clothes were torn and dirty. Most people would've been highly taken back by the trashed appearance of someone so young. Yet, the appearance was something the older had seen before.

Shaking his head, Huey grabbed Riley by the upper arms and heaved him up onto his feet. The thug stumbled forward, his legs buckling. He weakly grabbed hold of the other's shirt as he gave him desperate eyes that almost made Huey feel bad for him, almost made him not take him to the punishment that surely awaited him. Ridding himself of such emotions, he dragged his brother out of that hole and across the street where he could already hear his grandfather screeching about the mess. If he was already that mad, he was definitely going to let his grandson have it when he saw that he'd disobeyed him once again.

" Lord, Riley. You're heavy," he grunted as he shoved him inside and kicked the door shut. The younger promptly collapsed in front of Granddad, who stared in shock as his grandson withered on the ground, shaking and licking the ground in a possessed sort of way, " I found him across the street. Again,"

" Damn nigga! I raised you better then this! I thought I told you never to go back there! Don't you have ears? You stupid, boy!" he yelled down at Riley, snatching him up by his shirt, " Look at me when I talk to you, boy! You stupid or what, nigga! You can't do nothin' right! I'm gonna belt you black and blue like I should've done a long time ago! Not listen to me, will you?!"

" Granddad, I think he's hung over. I don't think he can hear you," Huey interjected, ripping his trembling brother from the clutches of his guardian, " I'm gonna give him a cold shower, okay?"

" What?! Oh no you don't, boy! I ain't through with that little shit! You bring him back here!" Granddad shouted after them, pulling off his belt. Huey ignored him, pulling Riley over his shoulder and carrying him up the stairs as best he could. He heard the older man storming after them but didn't say anything to stop him. He knew it was of no use to fight with him when he was like this, especially about Riley and drugs. He merely kicked open the bathroom door and accidently slammed his kid brother down into the tub when he went to put him down.

Riley let out a howl like a dying animal. The sound was so perverse that Huey actually drew back, staring as the other gasped for air and groaned inhumanly. Before he could really do anything about it or react even, Granddad burst into the room, filling it with the sound of his cursing and punishments. Huey automatically shut his hearing off to the racket as he turned the cold water on and set a stream of it into his brother's face. Riley choked and struggled like he never had before, his body thrashing about unnaturally. His back contorted itself and he shrieked, his nail digging into the walls so badly blood began to streak the tiles. Granddad's voice cut while Huey rushed to turn the water off.

" Riley? What? You got cuts or something?" the teen questioned, feeling the younger's forehead. Riley shuddered and grasped onto his hand, eyes begging in a way they never had before. His nails cut in, his grip growing tighter as if he were clinging on for dear life. The look in his red, unfocused eyes said that he was and that terrified Huey more then anything else that was going on, " S-seriously, what's wrong! You're starting to scare me! Tell me what's going on!"

" _Heeelp mee... it hurts... it's cold... s-so cold_," he breathed out, voice twisted and demonic, unlike anything they'd ever heard. Granddad moved backwards until he slammed into the wall, his eyes widened with what could only be described as horror. A thin line of blood dripped out of Riley's mouth as tears began to run down his face in thick rivers. Huey gawked, not understanding and not knowing how to answer to such a plead, " _I need it... give it... give it... heeelp me... so c-c-cold_," the blood flow made what he said next inaudible. Then he just choked, coughing thick sludge like red into his brother's face.

While Huey let out a scream and Granddad ran to call the hospital, Riley's eyes rolled back in his head and his veins grew thick, popping out all over his body. His body fell to the bottom of the tub, convulsing so violently his bones should of been broken. His howls tore out like death itself and tainted Huey's brain as he covered his ears and watched his baby brother die in front of his very eyes. He saw Riley's blood thicken, he saw that blood pour out of his mouth, he saw his lips turning blue, he saw his eyes staring at nothing as he body shook and broke. He saw only that, even as medics ran in and attempted to save him. All he saw was the look of sheer pain on his brother's face and knew that it would stay with him forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- As a forethought, if anyone doesn't know who Caesar is he's a good friend of Huey's. He's got dreads and is politically informed. He also plays soccer and tells 'Yo Mama' jokes. He's in the comics but I don't know about the show. However, I love him, so, yeah, he's in almost every one of my Boondocks stories. Just in case anyone doesn't know.

* * *

The paramedics had restarted Riley's heart on the ride to the hospital. He was medicated and treated for overdose at the clinic, where he was later released after being unable to give a statement to the police. He seemed unable to focus on much of anything and just shivered in his brother's arms as they waited for Granddad to be given permission to take him home. A few days later, Riley was admitted into an out-patient program to help with the withdrawal he was beginning to feel. Granddad had to keep him home from school because he couldn't stop throwing up and his temper went from dangerously high to dangerously low and he had fits of panic attacks that left him sobbing on the floor. The only medication, however, that they'd been given were a couple of blood thinners just in case. When not in the bathroom, he was groaning and shaking in bed under a mountain of blankets. Huey was forced to continue going to school, with fear that every time he left, he'd return to find his brother dead.

As for Thugnificent, an investigation went under way almost immediately after the press got word that he was feeding underage youths drugs that nearly killed them. He protested and fans rallied around him. Yet, nothing could be done. He was found guilty and sent to jail. His mansion was condemned and he was locked up. His records sales had never been better, although he couldn't really appreciate it. The rest of his crew were found guilty of various other charges and placed in the big house alongside their boss.

With the bad guys in jail for the next dime or so, Granddad deemed everything alright as Riley stared at the wall with dead, soulless eyes. Huey heard his grandfather on the phone with his great-uncle Fred, talking about how they'd gotten a large sum of money and it was being used to treat the boy and he figured that was that. The older teen bit his lower lip as he slipped out of bed and approached the bed across the room. He knelt down and placed his hands on Riley's shoulder and hip only to receive no response. He swallowed and leaned in close. He could smell blood and vomit, but didn't say anything about it. All he did was whisper his brother's name.

There was no answer. Riley merely coughed, curled up tighter, and stared at the wall as if he couldn't really see it. Huey, though, had known he wasn't going to get an answer. Despite what his grandfather thought, Riley was not getting any better. The medicine had stopped the convulsions and spitting up of blood but that was where the effects ended. His brother was deathly cold, unable to speak, and appeared to not only be going deaf and blind, but losing feeling in parts of his body. That meant parts of his nervous system were dying. Something was seriously wrong and it was only getting worse as the days trickled by. Huey could barely stand to see this, to see this half dead person masquerading as his lively, punk, foul mouthed baby brother. This was a shell that looked like Riley, not Riley himself. He had to tell himself that, or else he'd be eaten alive by the guilt.

He'd known Riley was going to that party. He'd been up reading at the time, sitting at the dining room table. He'd seen his brother sneaking out and had cleared his throat to scare him. The two had stared long and hard at one another, then Riley had slipped outside and disappeared to what he had claimed earlier that week was to be the party of the century. Huey could've said something. He could've stopped him. Instead, he'd kept his peace in hopes that his brother would have one bad trip and that would set him straight. He'd never imagined something like this would happen. That his brother would be so damaged as to be in next to a comatose like state.

All those times his brother had snuck out and come home drunk, hung over, or high, and he hadn't bothered to really let him have it. He just shrugged it off and told himself he'd figure it out for himself. Why had he believed that? Why had he turned the other cheek about this? Had he said something, would this never have happened? In the depths of his mind, he knew it was improbable to think that Riley would've listened to him. However, he couldn't help but blame himself. His grandfather had done his best and whipped the boy every time he disobeyed and went to a party. He'd punished him more severely every time. Nothing had worked. So, there was no reason to blame his grandfather. So, if not Granddad, it had to be his fault. He'd known all his life that Riley made poor decisions. He'd nearly gotten himself killed thousands of times. Why hadn't he tried then? Why hadn't he just said something and tried to save him from this ultimate fate? Why? Why?

" I'm sorry, Riley..." Huey whispered in the darkness of the night. He was pretty sure his brother couldn't hear him, but he didn't really care, " I'm gonna find a way to help you, okay? So, don't worry... your big brother's here... so don't worry..."

As he spoke, Riley heaved and choked, hands digging into the sheets. Huey heard sick spilling onto the floor and felt the younger one's body convulse and tremble. He watched as Riley rolled over and looked him straight in the face with slightly silver glazed eyes. Dark circles lined his emancipated face, bruises from the seizures lining his cheeks. He stared into his brother's face and blinked, glancing away. One of his hands inched towards where Huey's bed was and the older jerked towards it. Nothing was there, yet he saw Riley's mouth move as tears began to stream down his cheeks. His voice choked out in desperation.

" _Huey... don't leave me... don't l-leave me alone... it hurts... it hurts... come back... why don't y-you help me!!!"_ he sobbed out, attempting to sit up and climb out of the bed. Huey's eyes widened in fear as his brother clawed blindly at the air, his body beginning to twist itself again, " _HUEY!!! HUEY!!! HELP ME!!! HUEY!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!! H-H-HUEY!!!" _

The cry echoed in the air before Huey stood up and screamed that he was standing right in front of him, that he wasn't leaving him, that he never would. Riley's next words caught in his throat as he began to thrash wildly, looking around with a look of not understanding on his face. The older grabbed onto his shoulders and Riley let out a loud howl before vomiting onto his brother's shirt. Huey drew back on instinct, allowing the lifeless body of the other to collapse to the side. He laid there unmoving, with only his hands twitching as Huey held his shirt out in front of himself and let out a yell that tore his throat apart.

Black, thick, sticky blood oozed down his front.

* * *

The next morning, Riley didn't wake up. Huey checked his pulse and then piled blankets on top him. Once he'd made sure he was alive and warm, he called his number one contact: Caesar. His best friend answered from the shower, saying he'd have to speak up to drown out the water spray. Huey went quiet for a moment, then he nodded to the motionless body of his brother and cleared his throat. He heard Caesar ask a 'huh' and the water cut suddenly. The revolutionary began.

" I want you to find out what drug Thugnificent had at that party. And the dealer. I don't want you to buy any. Just tell me what it was," he muttered, not wishing to be heard by anyone other then the boy. There was a silence on the other end of the line, " You still there?"

" You sure you wanna buy it yourself, Huey? A lotta people out there are lookin' for your face on the streets. Pissed about Thugnificent being put away. I could do it... they don't know me," was the answer he heard. The first smile since the incident crossed Huey's face when he heard it, glad to know he remained in the good graces as the ever useful, ever loyal Caesar, " You'll have to fork over the money, though. I ain't made of cash or anything,"

" I'll pay. Come by later. I'll have the money," he assured him, licking his lips and glancing at the piles of college brochures laying at the edge of his bed. His eyes slide towards the pale face of his brother and he closed his eyes, " You okay with this?"

" Yeah," Caesar got quiet once more, " What exactly are we gonna do with this? Are we doin' what I think we're doin'?"

" Yeah. We are. So don't screw up. Get the right stuff. I'll have the money ready and I'll tell you everything later. So..." he paused as he heard Riley holler in his fitful slumber. The sound bounced off the walls and caused him to cringe, " Don't fuck up or I'll have to kill you. Riley's dying. Don't fuck this up,"

With that, Huey hung up the phone. He knew if he could trust anyone, it was Caesar. He'd known him for the past seven years. Though the clown didn't have many connections to the underground world, he did have his share thanks to some bad friends and whatnot. He could definitely score some of whatever Riley had been subject to the night of that party. And they'd have the money to pay for it, whatever the price. Granddad had recently given Huey access to his college fund, in hopes that the boy would add some of his work earnings to it. The amount was vast and despite his desire to attend school, he knew this was the only way to save his brother.

He'd spent all night thinking it over. The drug, whatever it was, had done some massive damage to a lot of systems inside Riley. The withdrawal was killing him and the agony was torturing the both of them. All of his senses were disappearing and he was left in a world of darkness under the impression that he was alone. When he was conscious, he could barely function. At the rate things were going, even with the medicine, he'd be dead soon. Huey just couldn't bare the thought, especially not if he hadn't tried all the options.

He knew what he was considering would probably kill his brother. He knew there was a chance that the withdrawal would wear off. Yet he also knew that many heroin and cocaine addicts were weaned off the drug by downing the dosage to avoid some of the worse symptoms. Perhaps if he had the drug, he could preform a similar operation and slowly take Riley off the drugs. Perhaps that would make this process less painful. He knew it was risky and stupid and not at all like himself. However, after watching his brother blindly search for him before puking more dead blood, he knew whatever was going on was not working. This was the hospital's treatment. Therefore, they needed a different, more radical treatment. This was the only idea he could come up with, so it was the one he was running with.

He had Caesar's assistance. He had the plan. He had the money. All he had to do was get it out of the bank. Thus, he whispered a good bye to his whining brother and left. Granddad didn't question where he was going, so he just left. On the drive to the bank, he saw Caesar leaving his house, pulling a beanie over his dreads and gloves onto his fingers. He tossed the soccer ball out of the back of his truck before climbing in and yelling to his mother that he'd be back in a few hours and not to worry. He noticed Huey and blew a kiss as he slammed the door shut and revved the thing to life. Huey watched as he pulled out and headed off in the other direction, feeling a sense of pride that he knew someone so loyal as his beloved Caesar. Finally, a sense of assurance washed over him as he drove off and went to make the biggest withdrawal of his life.

* * *

Darkness had fallen over the Freeman house. Granddad had gone out with a couple of friends to go see a movie. Caesar had dropped off the package with the drug inside that afternoon with the message that the money had safely made it's way into the bank account of the dealer he'd bought it from. The drug was a highly concentrated liquid, more addictive then any other drug currently on the market. It was easy to come by since Thugnificent's arrest but the dealer said few of the users lived to come back for seconds. That still hadn't stopped the sales and he gave the massive load to the teen for a discounted price. Caesar had ended his 'report' with a call me, hope it all works out, and a kiss good bye. Huey had watched his sweetheart leave before shutting the door and heading up the dim stairs to the bedroom he shared with his brother.

Riley had been twisting around on the floor, tearing at his clothes and crying that everything hurt. Huey had sat near him for a long time, questioning what he had asked of his closest companion, his beloved. He knew that Caesar believed in what he did and never really disobeyed orders, least of all when Huey was as serious as he'd been. Yet, to go out and purchase such a thing without complaint or question, it seemed almost too good to be true. Had he not known this boy for so long, he would've suspected him of betrayal and not used him as he had. Instead, he found a sense of comfort, of stability, in knowing that his lover was so willing to lay down his life to assist. He prayed he would never have to ask Caesar to do such a thing again as he thanked the higher powers for his existence.

" I love you," he said to his cell phone, which was turned his darling's number just in case something went terribly wrong. He knew down the lane, his love was probably watching illegally downloaded movies while clutching his cell, also just in case. That image made Huey smile before he picked up a vile from the case in front of him.

It was a nearly white liquid called P-Ice. Caesar said it was usually drunk, but as Riley could never keep anything down, he'd gotten a syringe. Huey thus pierced the top of the vile and withdrew the liquid. It swirled all sorts of color before he began to crawl over to where Riley was coughing and feeling along the ground for help. He leaned over him and felt his body freezing. Never before had he done something so dangerous as this. He couldn't help but have a moment where his once semi-peaceful life flashed before his eyes.

His life in Chicago. His happy, thug baby brother. His parents' smiling faces. The warm embrace of his grandfather. Moving to Woodcrest. Meeting little Jazmine Dubois with the Afro. His brother attacking Santa at the mall. Meeting Caesar, who knew about politics and always used their computer. Granddad's hoe girlfriend. Dating Jazmine in seventh grade. Cindy and her antics that bothered him. Riley's first rap song and his performance. Falling in love for the first time. Asking Caesar out. His first kiss. Riley's first girlfriend. The parties and the drugs. His last date with Caesar. It all rushed by in a blur as he inserted the needle into his brother's flesh, heard a sound, and closed his eyes. He knew this would either kill or help his brother. He knew this would probably forever change his life. Yet, he gritted his teeth and did it anyways.

He heard a choking sound and his eyes snapped open. Riley was convulsing and withering on the floor, his eyes darting from one thing to the next. Huey let out a scream, dropping the needle, and grasped his brother's shoulders. The convulses died into coughing and Riley stared at him like he had never seen him before in his life. On the other hand, he hadn't looked so healthy in a long time. In fact, he began to smile as Huey shook and felt tears running down his face.

" R-riley? You okay?" he stuttered out, rubbing his kid brother's face. The younger nodded, touching his forehead and glancing around, " I can't believe that worked. You're al- Riley?"

Suddenly, Riley moaned, holding his head tightly in his hands. His eyes flashed around as he incoherently asked what was going on. His body swayed in a circle, his hands finding Huey's shirt and gripping tightly. Tears rolled down thickly, his body shaking all over again. His nails tore through Huey's shirt as the older called out his name over and over again. All he got in answer was a deafening scream before he was slammed into the ground, the other straddling him and pinning him in place. Huey struggled as his brother gave him a look so evil it made his stomach heave. The look was that of a monster and that smile dripped with devilish intent straight from the fires of Hell. Those eyes, they just weren't human. They couldn't be Riley's, his brain cried, as he tried to make sense of what was going on. He attempted to throw him off but that only caused anger to wash over that wicked face. Veins popped out of Riley's temples as his pupils dilated. He licked his lips, his muscles tightening and preventing Huey from having even a hope of escaping.

Moving in jerky, disconnected ways, Riley tore off his pants and ripped his brother's to his ankles. Huey's scream rang out at higher and higher decibels as the other's tongue ran over his teeth like a predator's and he penetrated the entrance of his brother. He pumped hard and it hurt in ways Huey had never imagined it would. Stars formed in his eyes as his face cracked into the floor. Nails dug into his skin, blood began to form thin lines to the ground as that monster ripped away his innocence and raped him over and over. He'd never felt such gripping fear. So terrified he was of his baby brother at that moment that he couldn't even find his voice again to call out for help. He just felt tears rolling down his face, whimpers of agony choking him. The pain rocked him as badly as the person above him did. His stomach churned and he squeezed his eyes shut to make it all go away.

Just as Huey was making peace with what was going on, teeth bit into his shoulder. A yelp escaped and he felt tongue running along the wound as Riley shoved himself rougher and harder inside. Huey's back arched on reaction, two hands gripped his throat, and he choked. Darkness rushed up as he clawed at the fingers and heard demented, cruel laughter pouring over his head. This monster inside of Riley choked him as hard as he could and there was a snap as the world went an ugly black color.

* * *

There was a dead weight on top of Huey when he finally came to. His lower half ached from his lower back to his ankles. Gritting his teeth, he moved to sit up and the body of his brother rolled off him. Riley's eyes were just barely open and he was shaking again. Huey stared at him, then had to turn away as tears rushed to the surface. In all his life, he'd never been so ashamed and he wasn't even sure who he was ashamed of anymore. Riley because he couldn't control his drug addiction or himself for letting himself be raped by his brother? He wasn't even sure if he should feel shame over either. His brain was too full of regret and betrayal to function properly and tell him what was the right answer and the right path to take right now. Thus, he merely sobbed into his hands next to the trembling body of his brother.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grasped his pants leg. He jumped and looked down as Riley forced himself up. He shuddered and moved as though he were drunk while he used Huey as a post to pull himself into a sitting position. His mouth moved without making words before he slipped and collapsed in his brother's lap. Huey heaved, covering his mouth, as his baby brother raised pained eyes to him.

" _Huey... help me... give it to m-me... it hurts... it hurts... stop it from hurtin'... please... please..._" he whispered in a dying sort of voice, clinging to Huey's shirt, " _I'll do anythin'... just gimme it... please... please... H-huey... help me..."_ his voice cut as he coughed and spit up blood the color of his hair. His eyes faded out, his grip died, and he practically withered away in the older's lap.

Huey stared for a long time at that miserable appearance, knowing full well what would happen if he gave him the drug and what would happen if he shouldn't. This drug, this P-Ice, was one of the most addictive things he'd ever seen, ever heard about. Pity flooded his senses as he recalled his brother blindly calling out for him, unable to feel him right next to him. Fear drowned him when he remembered the rape he'd just experienced, the feel of pain running down his body. His better judgement told him to leave it alone, that his brother would probably survive the withdrawal and go on to live as normal as a life as he could, depending on the damage already having been done. His heart, however, told him that there was a chance he would develop a tolerance for it and be able to live half way normally as he had for those brief seconds before the effects of the drug kicked in and turned him into a monster. If the drug was this powerful, it wouldn't take too long to develop that sort of tolerance and bring his brother back without subjecting him to the murderous withdrawal that turned his blood to sludge and made him vomit bile all day long. He'd been coughing blood before he'd been given the drug. There was no way he'd be able to survive that again. He'd either die of blood loss or starvation long before his body was able to get over the shock the drug gave his system. But, if he could gain a tolerance, there was hope.

In the back of his mind, Huey knew these thoughts were insane, more then likely caused by shock from witnessing the misery of his brother coupled with the rape. He knew which was the logical, saner, more proven method. He knew he should leave and probably call up his loving Caesar and go over to see him for comfort. Yet, he looked down at his brother with those darkened, tired eyes, and he couldn't do it. He took a deep breath and eased him onto the floor before crawling over to the box still on the bed. He found the syringe in the mess and withdrew another bottle's worth of liquid. Then he went back to the remains of his brother.

" Please... Riley... let this work... please..." he whispered as he inserted the needle and injected the drug. Placing the syringe down, he began to shake as he watched life pour into his brother's flesh. He knew it was coming and felt tears running along his bruises when the change caused his brother to howl and snarl like an animal in a cage.

Two dark, possessed eyes locked on him, a smile twisting Riley's face.

Huey was tackled and his head crashed into the ground. His heart began to pound in his chest, the tears running faster and thicker, as he fought back the scream building in his throat. Riley's hands snaked their way up his stomach and caressed his shoulders, his tongue dancing over his midriff. Somewhere in the fear, Huey realized this was foreplay, something that hadn't happened the last time. Before he could truly process what that could mean, however, the foreplay came to an abrupt end and the younger was jerking their pants down once more. He rubbed his hands along Huey's belly as he shoved himself inside. A squeal peeled out and Riley pinned his brother down by holding his shoulders to the ground. His hips alone moved back and forth, forcing himself in and out of his brother's ass.

Huey's hands dug into the wood, his toes curling as his back arched. Although the pumping was painful and that face had no remorse, he couldn't say it was as violent as the time before. Just as he was thinking this, Riley kissed him full on the lips, his tongue pushing into the older's. Huey's eyes widened in shock as he was kissed in a way he'd never been kissed before. This kiss held only lust, animalistic qualities turning it into a sexual act all it's own. He felt that tongue dancing over his, running over the top of his mouth, and back over his lips. Riley's mouth found his neck and he bit down, sucking gently. His hands switched from Huey's shoulders to his hands and his fingers curled around his, holding on tight as he raped his brother. Huey let out a scream when something inside him burst and stars overtook his vision.

When his vision came back, Riley was laying with his head on his chest, his eyes blinking and glancing around as if coming out of a daze. The older looked down at him, beginning to shake as he sat up. Cum covered his lower half and spit covered his mouth, a line of blood leaking down from his neck. He quickly wiped each spot as his brain turned on.

What had just happened? Why had that been different from the first time? The drug had been the same, administered the same way. Yet, the first rape had been nothing but agony and rage, a fit of pain and teeth. The second, however, had been an attempt at pleasuring him, with kissing and foreplay. Was that a form of gratitude? Of remorse? Was it a sign that this process was already starting to work? He knew it was a stretch, that he was probably just seeing what he wanted to see, but he couldn't outright deny what had taken place. Of course, that only made him more confused and he only hung his head as he felt two hands grabbing his ripped and stained shirt.

" Huey," that voice, it rang out like a gift from God. It was the voice of Riley "Escobar" Freeman. Not that dying, possessed voice that had been echoing for days, but the actual voice of his brother, " Huey?"

The older twisted around to see Riley sitting up and holding his head. He wasn't shaking and he wasn't coughing. He just looked as though he'd been in a rough place for a while and had left a bloody fight. His eyes were normal and his voice was normal. The drug had worked. Somehow, Huey's radical ideas had worked. His brother was talking and he was moving in his usual fashion.

" Riley! You're okay! It worked!" Huey exclaimed, hugging him as tightly as he dared. The younger shuddered, but squeezed him back. Hot tears ran from his cheek to Huey's wounded neck and stung hard, " It's okay, it's okay. You're gonna be okay... I'm here... I'm so glad you're okay..."

" I'm sorry..." Riley sobbed, his nails digging into Huey's back, " I didn't... man... I didn't... Huey, can you ever forgive me? I know I be stupid to go to that fuckin' party... I know I be. But... it wuzz cool, knaamean?" his apology ran over his brother's skin like a breath of fresh air. He nodded, not knowing if Riley could tell, and just rubbed his back to comfort him. He continued to whisper that everything would be okay as long as it worked.

They stayed like that for a long time. Huey didn't want to let his brother go again, afraid of what might happen should he release him. Riley, on the other hand, didn't seem able to let go. His body sagged into his brother's arms, mouthing that he was sorry and his head hurt and he was hungry and he was cold. Huey was too happy to realize half of what he was saying, although he did notice how badly he was shaking. A wave of fear sank Huey's heart into his stomach. His eyes lowered as his brother looked up with pained eyes, the tears flowing even harder. His body shivered and quivered, his grip weakening as he opened his mouth.

" I'm sorry... Huey... I didn't... know... what it was..." he coughed violently into his hands as a tremor ran up his spine, " You have ta believe me... I didn't know... Huey..."

Riley's body heaved and he clung to Huey's neck as a numb feeling dripped over the older's. He felt his brain shutting off as he reached behind him for the syringe. As the younger coughed again and fell to the side, curling up but still gripping the other's shirt, Huey filled the needle with liquid. His body ached and throbbed, but he could see it coming. It had worked, it would work again, he told himself as those dark eyes looked up at him in a manner so pitiful it broke his heart.

" _I need it, Huey... please..._"

Huey closed his eyes as he inserted the needle and injected the drug.


	3. Chapter 3

Huey sat with his back to the wall closest to his bed. Riley was draped over his lap, his head resting on his chest and his hands tangled in the remains of his shirt. Both were dressed basically in the rags of their former outfits from three days beforehand, when Caesar had brought over the P-Ice. Huey was exhausted, but pleased as he rocked his brother comfortingly in his arms. Riley was half awake, smiling slightly at the warm embrace, drunk off the food he'd just gorged himself on and the drug he'd taken a few hours ago. He wouldn't need a refill for a while and was just enjoying the backlash in his brother's open arms.

The drug had worked. Over the past couple of days, Huey had administered it and allowed himself to be raped. The period afterwards in which his brother was half way normal had grown longer until it was several hours of near perfect function. He still had no conception of morality and failed to see how their relationship was a sin, as he did see the rape as a form of relationship. His senses had been dulled to a primal sense, with the basic needs overshadowing everything he'd ever been taught. When he took the drug, he was overcome by lust and forced his brother to have sex with him, although the actions had gotten gentler and the foreplay a bit longer. When it wore off, he was desperate for food and Huey would fetch him whatever he could find downstairs. He'd devour it with animal like qualities. Then he would be next to normal, able to converse and play around as he had before the party. Unfortunately, a few hours later, he'd be shaking and sobbing for the drug and the process would repeat. On the plus side, in the past seven doses, he'd begun to remember things beside the party.

Though he wished the effects had been more complete, Huey couldn't say he wasn't happy with the results. As long as he pleasured and fed the beast, he was able to get his little brother back for increasingly longer amounts of time. Even so, it hadn't been easy getting to this point. Granddad had come home and Huey had lied and said they'd gotten into a massive fight over night, which made their grandfather believe Riley was on the fast track to becoming normal. Then Huey had come up with a lie that both were too sick to leave the room and continued injecting him and getting raped, forcing himself not to scream by biting onto his pillow. When the food fetish had arisen the night before, he'd snuck downstairs and carried up as much food as he could carry. While his brother consumed it, he starved and watched, praying that this was a sign he was getting better.

It had. Somewhere along the line, Huey had figured that out. His brother was probably never going to stop needing sex right after the drug, but he was "getting better". He hadn't really put that together until Riley had asked him if he had a headache. For the two days before that, the only things his brother had ever said to him were apologizes for going to the party in the first place and whimpers for the drug he desperately needed. But, then, at four thirty four am the evening before, he'd knelt down in front of Huey, tapped him on the Afro, and asked him if he had a headache. The moment had been completely surreal.

After that, things had gotten "better". Huey wasn't exactly sure how to explain how he knew this was better then the alternative, but he was sure about it. He was able to talk to his brother again, of which he couldn't be more thankful for. He'd been horrified to learn that Riley had no concept whatsoever as to why it was immoral to rape his brother, let alone why it was wrong to rape anyone for that matter. He failed to comprehend the explanation and just got angry and frustrated, yelling that he was lying and just trying to leave him. Huey had been beaten, smacked so hard across the face that he slammed into the opposing wall. When he'd come to, Riley had been crying and sobbing that he was so confused about what was right and wrong and he didn't want to go back to that dark realm ever again. That was the last time Huey tried to teach him morality again. Instead, he'd just held him and promised never to leave.

Now he sat there, cradling him, several hours later. He knew this act couldn't go on. He'd missed three days of school and Granddad was beginning to get suspicious of what they were doing locked up in their bedroom. Thus, even though he'd told himself he wouldn't resort to such a thing, he'd phoned Caesar and requested he come by to help him decide what to do. That had been a few minutes ago and he could already hear his grandfather shouting that his loser friend was over and he was sending him up. Huey lowered his eyes when he heard thumping footsteps before there was a gentle knock. He didn't answer but he saw the door creak open. A gasp rang out and there was a slamming of the door followed by footsteps.

Caesar dropped to his knees in front of the two, his brown eyes large and fearful. Seeing him was almost like seeing a dream. Huey had been locked inside his little, twisted world for such a long time in a numb haze, that the sight of his darling was a breath of fresh air that knocked him out flat. He stared at that pretty face framed in messy dreads, with a body hidden under baggy clothes, and he felt tears rushing to the surface. He didn't dare let go of his awakening brother, but he lurched forward nevertheless and kissed his angel as passionately as he could considering the amount of abuse he'd been through.

The kiss was tender, pure, and beautiful. Caesar's hands touched his face and his hair fell around them as Huey cried and kissed him for the sake of living such a life and having such a lovely, loving, wonderful person as his one and only. The touch was rough, the hair was no better, but those lips were as soft as ever and that was enough. Huey breathed into him and breathed him in, bathing in the smell of stale popcorn and body soap. A smile inched it's way across his face as he saw an image of Caesar eating a bucket of popcorn in front of his computer, one of his favorite past times.

That's what he been doing, in fact, two years beforehand when Huey had shown up at his front door with a rather important question. He'd shyly approached and Caesar had paused the movie to turn around and offer his snack to his best friend. The revolutionary had stood there for quite some time, just drinking in the image of that gorgeous face and happy smile that had kept him company for so long. He hadn't exactly asked because he had lost all words. The way the light caught on Caesar at that moment had been absolutely breath taking. So, he'd just rushed forward and kissed him, both of their's first kiss. His arms had wrapped around the other's neck and he'd kissed him as he fell into his lap. He hadn't known if Caesar was gay or not, but he'd done it anyways. Thankfully, the clown had enjoyed it and accepted the unconventional proposal and agreed to date him. They had been fifteen and happy.

How long ago that day seemed in the light of everything that had been going on. The whole of their relationship seemed like another universe entirely as Huey pulled back from the kiss that morning in the trashed bedroom with it's dimming light. Riley shuddered slightly in his arms and Caesar smiled warmly down at Huey, rubbing his cheek with a thumb.

The two looked at one another and spoke a thousand words without saying anything. Caesar took a seat, pulling his legs up to his chest and waited to be told what the plan was, what had been going on, and how he could help. This was the kind of thing he'd always been doing. Loyal to the bitter end, if only because he was in love with his beaten boyfriend and had promised many a year ago to stand by him forever. Huey couldn't imagine asking him to assist any further and was overcome with guilt. He knew, of course, that he couldn't just ask him to leave, though. That wasn't the clown's style. He'd hang around until ordered to leave and even then, he'd protest and attempt to help. Giving was his nature and curiosity his greatest fault. No doubt, this truly interested and concerned him. There was no way he was leaving with an explanation and a damn good reason.

" I can't thank you enough," Huey began, shifting Riley so he could sit up a little more. Caesar grinned playfully, seemingly oblivious to the condition the two Freeman brothers were in. That was something of a comfort, " I... It worked... He's getting better... I guess... he um... uh..."

" What'd he do, Huey? Just tell me... okay?" his voice was soft, considerate, and kind. His eyes got that look that always melted the other's resistance like butter. He'd never been able to fight that look. Not even then, when he'd wanted to keep his dignity just a little longer. His body rocked a bit as he fought back tears and shook his head. Caesar moved in closer, whispering words he couldn't hear but didn't need to hear to feel their power, their understanding.

" He raped me,"

Those three words hung in the air with the weight of the world dragging them down to Hell. They burned Huey's throat and he cringed, protectively hugging his whining brother, as though trying to save him from the sin he had committed thanks to this mind altering drug. Caesar drew back in shock, disbelief written all over his pretty face. And just like that, the dam broke. Huey couldn't contain it any longer. Just admitting that first piece made relief overtake him and he couldn't stop talking. He poured his heart out, choking out everything that had happened, all the rapes and the conversations and the subhuman actions. His beloved sat and listened, his expression varying from shock to disgust accordingly, yet without being too extreme to make the other stop talking. He didn't stop until he sobbed out about the rape that had taken shortly before he'd called, about how Riley seemed to be so possessed and so passionate at the same time that it was beginning to just completely blend together into one big monstrous emotion he couldn't understand in the least.

At last, he came to an end and just sat there panting, hands gripping his brother's shoulders tightly. His sweetheart gawked at him in such a way that it appeared he was waiting for more. None came and the expression was replaced by an apathetic one. The cold indifference made a shiver run down the other's spine. Then Caesar leaned forward and kissed him softly and chastely. Slowly, he pulled away and lowered his eyes to the fluttering eye lids of the younger boy.

" Do ya wanna take him to a clinic or something? Get some treatment?" the question was barely audible and Huey knew why. He knew that Caesar was expecting to be told no, that there was another plan in the works. After all, his boyfriend was a radical leftist who always came up with wild, plausible schemes, seeing how he had a genius I.Q. and whatnot. This question was a more sensible question then 'what's the plan, boss', so it was the one Caesar chose. Yet, they were one in the same. And the answer was the same too.

At first, however, Huey held back the plan. He'd already involved his angel far too much. He couldn't ruin his life any further then he may have already. He just couldn't bring himself to, so he bit his lower lip and cast his eyes to the side. When he looked back, a deep frown was distorting the features he so loved to look at. Caesar slammed his hands in Huey's shoulders, glaring angrily.

" Oh, c'mon! You can't call me here, tell me all that shit, steal two kisses, tell me you've got a plan, and then not tell me the plan! I've been in this from the get-go! I wanna know the plan, Huey!" he shouted, squeezing hard, " You can trust me! You know you can!"

" I know! I know! That's not it!"

" Then what is it?!"

" I don't want you to get hurt, Caesar, you idiot!! This is serious, okay? Riley isn't Riley anymore! He's not the kid you used to know! Didn't you hear me? He raped me! He's possessed! He's a total addict! You could get hurt!" he bellowed, a few tears running down his face. His lover drew back, holding his hands up, " I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you, you stupid nigga! Look at what's happened to me! This could be you in a few days if I tell you this plan, as you call it! This isn't a plan like bringing down the white tyranny of our high school, okay? It's not black and white, A to B shit! This is fucking serious! It's not a game!"

The words bounced off the walls and surrounded them. Caesar gave him a hard look that cut through his heart like the fear that paralyzed him when Riley took the drug. It wasn't a look he often saw, least of all on his angel. That alone shut him up as the other began to speak in a low, monotone sort of voice that radiated frustration.

" I know it's serious, dammit. That's why I'm here. That's why I packed my bags like you said to. That's why I bought all those drugs. I know this is serious. This is life and death type shit. I'm not stupid, Huey," he informed him, moving in just slightly closer. The revolutionary breathed in the scent of him again, " We're in this together, whether you like it or not. Now, tell me the damn plan,"

Huey didn't get a chance to explain the plan he'd come up with in the darkest hours of the evening before. As he opened his mouth to, Riley choked and coughed, his body shaking violently. His brown eyes shot open, his hands feeling along the floor and finding his brother's shirt. He gripped it tightly, breathing in shallow breaths and staring all around in only a few seconds. Caesar drew back so far he fell backwards, eyes wide as the younger bent double, nearly spitting up more blood. Huey let out a cry when his nails broke the skin and blood oozed out.

" Caesar, you need to leave! NOW!!" Huey shouted, scrambling to get out of Riley's grip. His shirt ripped off as his brother convulsed on the floor. Caesar didn't answer, " I SAID GO!!"

" Is he dy-"

" No! But you need to go! I don't want you to see this! Go downstairs and just stay there! Now!" Huey ordered, filling the syringe with the liquid. His lover tore himself off the ground as the youngest wailed and his back twisted in ways it shouldn't of been able to. His eyes rolled into the back of his skull as his brother crawled back over and stuck the needle in, pushing on the stopper as he turned to see his boyfriend hurrying to get across the room, " Shut the door and lock it, okay?!"

The second right before the drug took effect was the longest one in the history of any of their lives. Huey realized what was going to happen as Caesar turned to open the door. Riley's eyes dilated and his neck spun towards the sounds of footsteps. Right as the older Freeman let out a scream and lunged forward, Riley slammed him backwards into the desk. His head cracked into it and the world went black. The last thing Huey saw was his brother bolting from the floor and his boyfriend spinning around and yelling. The only thing he could think was that when he came to, the possibility that his lover would be dead was incredibly high. Then the world flashed black and his body hit the ground, blood splashing into view.

Riley's hands found Caesar's shirt and yanked him backwards. He screamed for help as he hit the floor and a hand collided with his face. His cheek crashed into the floorboards as the younger ripped his pants down and stripped himself of his clothes. The look in his eyes was murder and that caused Caesar to struggle as much as he could manage. He didn't get far. A hand grabbed his neck and choked hard, cutting off all his air and slamming his head back down to the ground. His hands pushed at the arm, tears rushing down his cheeks as the warnings of his boyfriend burst to the surface. He couldn't believe what was happening as Riley snarled and pushed himself inside the older boy. Caesar tried to cry out but choked on his own screams, spit running down his chin as that hand squeezed harder and harder. Spots popped in his eyes as Riley leered over him like an animal killing it's prey slowly and sickeningly.

Even in his stupor, Riley heard the choking sounds of death. They rose up around him and caged him, piercing his skin. He roared, smacking the face that cried out in such a vile way. The colors shifted and the passion rose to a level that made it difficult to breathe. He pumped harder, growing hotter. The heat melted his skin and freed him from the deadly bounds of the needle his brother used on him. He knew it was his brother he'd attacked and he knew this boy under him, but he didn't know him. All he knew was that he had violated the relationship he had with his Huey and he was going to kill him for it. That rage turned the world red and painful and he cried out again, shoving himself all the way inside the boy and holding there. One of his hands found the boy's stomach and he dug his fingers into the flesh, attempting to rip it out. Blood rushed over his fingers and stung in such a way that he slammed his head down onto the body of the boy. He heard a heart beat.

Noise shot up again and drowned him in sharp nails. Everything went white and then purple and then he couldn't see at all. He was trapped in that world again, with no one and nothing to save him. His chest burst open and his head exploded. His body burned away to nothing and he hollered, feeling convulsions everywhere. Then he was slapped with vision and his forehead was torn open by the sudden sight of it all and he felt heat burning his body to a crisp. He shuddered and twisted, falling forward onto the lifeless boy below him. The heat left him and entered the boy so that he may burn and he was left gasping and staring at the world as his room came into focus.

Huey was twitching on the floor near the beds. Blood was pooling under him. Riley left the boy and crawled over to his brother. He was just barely awake, his body shaking from agony. A flash of red brought the younger to the floor and he let out an animal like sound as he reached to help his beloved brother. His hand touched Huey's face and caused those eyes to open wide. Their color was so bright, it stung his eyes and he cringed, covering his face. Tears poured onto the floor, although he had no idea why. He just shook and felt his hand pointing towards the boy he'd punished.

Guilt made him choke and cough as he raised his eyes. Huey let out a yell he couldn't hear as he pulled himself up and ran to the side of the other. Riley saw him kissing him deeply, touching his chest and pushing down. The action was familiar in a way, but unfamiliar in a sense that made fire jump to the surface. The younger growled and felt his muscles tightening as the boy moved and spoke words to his Huey. They kissed and embraced and it was too much.

Riley rushed forward and tackled the boy to the ground. He bit his throat as hard as he could, feeling his brother pulling on his arms. He didn't care. He couldn't control himself and the noise was rising into such high pillars that he couldn't focus even if he could. Then his hands and feet left the boy, whose face flooded to mind as someone he knew. His vision went white and then a door slammed shut. He was locked in a prison and he let out a shriek as he collided with the door that held him in this white place he knew but didn't know. He heard deep breathing on the other side and clawed at the door, growling and spitting in a rage that turned his vision red again.

On the other side of the bathroom door, Huey jerked forward when his brother hit said door. He shuddered when he thought about how Riley had just jumped Caesar like that. It had been so destructive, so violent. So, for lack of a better word at the time, animalistic. Then he felt sick as he rushed back into the bedroom where his beloved was pressing a cloth to his bleeding neck. There were severe bruises littering the right side of his face, hand prints on his throat, and blood soaking into his shirt. His face was wet with tears and he jumped when the door opened. The two stared at each other before Huey fell to his knees and hugged him as tight as he could.

" I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of called you! Look what happened! I want you to leave, Caesar! Okay? Just leave and please, try to forgive me," he gushed, kissing the unmarked side of his face. They heard a loud screech from the bathroom, followed by the sound of wood cracking, " Please, you have to leave... please,"

" Are you kidding?! Huey, I can't leave you here!" his lover yelled, holding him out in front of him. His face was contorted with fear, his eyes darting to the open hall and the bathroom where Riley was struggling to get free, " He's gonna kill you! You liar! You didn't tell me he bit people like that! He's gonna get out and he's gonna rip your fuckin' face off, dammit! You have to get outta here! Come home with me!"

Caesar's request struck Huey hard. He'd considered leaving in the past hours. Just telling his Granddad that the two of them should go on a very long, _long_ car ride and let Riley drive himself into insanity and die from withdrawal. But there was that last bit, that last notion, that always stopped him from leaving and led him back to his brother. If he left, if he didn't keep doing what he was doing, his little, baby brother with the wide smile and gangster talk would die along with the monster inside of him. He'd never see his brother again. Huey would leave and come back one day and he would just be gone, twisted and painfully dead on the floor, alone. He couldn't handle that. Along those lines, he'd even considered just shooting his brother and putting him out of his misery. Yet, when he aimed the gun, he couldn't pull the trigger. He had flashes of the hours when Riley was almost normal between doses.

That's what went through his mind at that moment as Caesar gave him longing eyes. No, he knew he couldn't leave. He'd started this and it was working. In a few more days, the doses could be down to once a day. Give it some time, and maybe he'd only need it every other day. It was an improbable theory, but it had been from the beginning. So far, having faith that his brother would win, that he would come back running into his arms, had worked a hell of a lot better then any of the other suggestions. He couldn't, wouldn't, leave now.

But he couldn't ask Caesar to stay either.

" Thanks... but I can't leave... I'm all he's got now... I can't do that to him..." he whispered, leaning forward and kissing his beloved a little, " So, just go home... and forget about me... and don't come lookin' for me. You won't be ab-"

" So you are leaving, then? You're just gonna run off with him and never come back?" Caesar's voice caught in his throat and he didn't even try to hide the tears. They just ran down his face in thick streams. Huey swallowed hard, nodding as he rose to his feet, " Y-You're just gonna leave m-me? You're n-not gonna try and s-stay? Fer me?"

" I can't... you've seen... what he's like..." Huey closed his eyes tight, quickly turning away. As he did, his pants leg was snatched out of the air. He looked back as his lover heaved himself up and faced him with set determination on his bloody face.

" He'll eat you alive if you go alone... I'm coming to, Huey. And you can't stop me, so don't even try," he sternly snapped, pushing his finger into his chest. Although the smile he gave next was forced and he was more then likely in searing agony, Caesar marched past the revolutionary and over to the bathroom door were ten fingers were digging through it. Huey tailed him, knowing he should fight him, but too relieved to not be facing this alone that he didn't try. He knew he'd regret it, but, for the time being, they had bigger problems.

" HUEY!!! LEMME OUTTA THE BATHROOM, DAMMIT!!! I'M HUNGRY!!!" Riley's voice echoed in the quiet of the house, the door bouncing in the frame. They heard a snarl and it jerked forward several inches, cracks appearing all over. Caesar instinctively stepped back, his hands holding onto his belt.

Huey took a look at the door, at his lover, and bolted from the scene. He shouted for Caesar to go back into the bedroom and that he'd be right back as he took the steps three at a time. He heard a door slam upstairs and he prayed that if Riley got loose, he would go downstairs rather then attempt to attack his beloved again. In the meantime, the older of the brother's ran into the kitchen and began to snatch up as much food as he could get into his arms. He opened the fridge and started to pile leftover meat from a few nights ago into his arms, as it was pretty much the only thing he hadn't already fed to his brother. With all that he could carry in his arms, he turned to leave and saw his grandfather standing at the other end of the kitchen. They looked at each other with equal looks of shock on their faces. Then a roar tore out from the upstairs, a shriek of the boy's name, and the sounds of wood breaking down.

" Boy... I'm going for a walk," Granddad stated in a low, calm voice as he placed the car keys on the kitchen table, " You... You do what it takes... and don't trash my house while I'm gone,"

With that, he walked past him and out the front door. Huey saw his grandfather cover his face as he walked in the direction of the Dubois' house, perhaps going for comfort for what he probably knew was taking place. That vote of assurance made the boy smile before he darted from the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

The bathroom door was shattered, the inside torn to pieces. Riley was slamming his fists into the bedroom door, shrieking for food and demanding to be let in. There was blood all over his hands and his face was screwed up in anger and frustration. When Huey came over, he jerked in his direction. His eyes zeroed in on the food and he charged, hands ready for a fight. The older didn't think, he just did what came to mind in that flash of fear. He dropped the food and ran in the opposite direction. He remembered what it had been like to be raped by an enraged version of this monster. He didn't want to find out what being plain out attacked would feel like. Yet, he didn't feel hands pulling him back. At the other side of the hall, he spun around and readied himself in a defensive position, only to realize it wasn't necessary.

His brother was on his knees in front of the food, devouring it as though possessed to do so. His teeth ripped meat from the bone, his hands grabbing up more to cram into his mouth. Juice dripped down his chin and onto the rags he was dressed in. All of his attention was on the food in front of him and he gorged himself greedily on it, swallowing large mouthfuls without chewing and stopping only long enough to cough and stuff his mouth with more. Every motion was pure animal, a starving creature eating whatever it could to survive and doing so without remorse or thought.

Though the act greatly disgusted him, Huey was more then a little pleased that he'd managed to calm the beast. Quietly and carefully, he made his way past the place where the feast was taking place and hurried to his bedroom. The door was locked, as he expected, so he called out to be let in. Caesar clicked it open and peered out, a small smile on his face.

" You okay?" Caesar asked before Huey could. The other smiled and nodded, " He... didn't get you, did he?" when he said it, his fingers touched the bite mark in his neck.

" No. I gave him some food and he stopped dead... uh... he's kinda like that nowadays..." he mumbled, motioning to the hallways. His angel slipped out and took a look at what was going on, tilting his head to one side, " He eats a lot after the... um... rape... I don't know why... I guess he just has to get it out of his system... he'd kinda like an... an animal now... but he gets normal..."

" I see..."

" You don't have to do this. Just go home," Huey suggested, rubbing Caesar's arms and kissing the uninjured side of his neck. He saw him shake his head and did his best to hide the smile on his face, " I think... he attacked you because he didn't know you... he didn't recognize you... he didn't really know who I was the first time either..."

" Maybe he would if I gave him his medicine the next time!" the way his angel said it, it almost sounded as though he was looking forward to it. Huey stared at him and that happy expression, knowingly full well it was a fake and this course of action could be the end of such a look. Instead of slapping him and yelling at him to get out while he still could, he kissed his hands and gave him a grateful look that he hoped he could read.

" Maybe..."

" So... what's the plan?"

And that was that. As soon as Caesar asked it, Huey began to tell him as they both walked over and leaned against the railing near where Riley was ripping a chicken in half. The plan was simple enough, especially now that they didn't have to sneak around Granddad's back. They were to pack up all the things they needed and get out of town as fast as they could. They were going to go as far as they could on the gas money they had and then set up root in a small town or something where no one had ever heard of them. Someone, Caesar most likely, would find a dealer that sold P-Ice and they'd set up a good rep with him so they could score as much as they needed, when they needed it. To pay for it, Huey would use his college fund money and they'd use it up until they fell into a pattern that worked for all three of them. Presumably, one of them would have to get a job and the other would stay home with Riley to make sure he got his full of whatever it was he needed. If they thought the cops or anyone were on to them, they pack up and head elsewhere to repeat the process.

Whatever the plan was, it wasn't perfect and it wasn't ideal. Huey had always dreamed of going on to college to become something in politics. Caesar's dream varied from stand up comic to musician. Riley had wanted to be famous, a thug of some form. Thanks to Thugnificent, however, they were giving up their futures for the only one they could have if they agreed to do this. They had to leave, especially after seeing how dangerous Riley could be. It wasn't safe for him to live with their grandfather, let alone in a suburb of defenseless people. If he were to ever get out, he'd go on a rampage and end up dead anyways. Not only that, but if they merely lived in their rooms as they had been, the screams would attract attention and an investigation would surely take place. Then all of them would be arrested for illegal drug possession and usage, probably charged as adults, and locked up. The withdrawal would kill Riley and the other two would miss the next ten years of their lives in jail. Thus, they had to take off before the worse could happen and now that he had Granddad's "permission", it was now or never.

So, the plan was laid down. Huey asked again if Caesar wanted to go home, but, for whatever reason, whether it be love or curiosity, he shook his head. The two kissed and went back to pack up everything the Freeman's treasured. Their clothes and weapons were packed first, followed by some of Huey's novels and Riley's CDs. Caesar went out and began to pile everything into the trunk of the car as the other collected all the food that wouldn't spoil and took it outside. He shoved it into the car, before handing the keys over to his beloved. Caesar revved the car to life as Huey went back upstairs and grabbed the case of P-Ice. That, he put in the backseat where no one would see it and left one last time.

This time, he went and heaved Riley into his arms. The boy struggled a bit before his legs wrapped around his older brother's waist. He seemed to know what was going on and merely rested his head on the other's shoulder as they slowly made their way down the stairs. Huey held onto him for support while he walked towards the car that would take him to his new life. Caesar was leaning back, his eyes closed, perhaps holding back tears. The revolutionary almost told him to go back home, but knew he wouldn't, so he just pushed his brother into the backseat and climbed in next to him. The door snapped shut and he nodded to his beloved. They shared one last kiss as the car peeled out of the driveway and Riley slumped against Huey, grinning foolishly.

Huey raised his eyes to that house he'd spent the last few years of his life in. There was a feeling of regret, of longing, that he'd gotten when he had been taken from his home in Chicago. He wasn't sure if it was that he was leaving his home or if it was that he was leaving his dreams behind, but his heart ached to rush back into that house. Nevertheless, he draped an arm around his brother's shoulders and watched as that house faded into the background. Then he turned his eyes towards the rest of his life.

All he could see was the back of Caesar's head, the wound on his throat, and Riley's eyes staring up at him in an apologetic manner.

* * *

Well, with the close of the longest chapter I've ever written (over 6000 words), Primal ends. It's sequel, Instinct, will be up shortly. 


End file.
